


Fort Brooke

by LilRegal92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Storybrooke, Christina Grimmie Cameo, F/M, No Robin Hood (Once Upon a Time), RIP Christina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRegal92/pseuds/LilRegal92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something that I wrote the night I found out about Christina Grimmie's death. She has a cameo in this, but I won't tell you exactly who, it'll be revealed soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane woke up, surrounded by thick brush and trees. It took her a minute to realise the was in the middle of a forest. Her heart began to race as she ran through the area, looking for her sister. They’d been walking together when a big ball of light flashed in front of them and then darkness. At first she thought she’d gone blind, because it all happened so fast, but once she opened her eyes and looked around, her anxiety kicked in. She could have been anywhere and her sister could have been even more lost.

“Nessa!” She called. No answer. “Nessa!” She yelled this time, sounding worried. A rustling in the bushes sent her straight from panic mode, into fear, and this time she screamed, “NESSA!”

The rustling came closer and just as she was ready to run, a blonde haired woman, jumped out, gun drawn. Jane stumbled back a bit, tripping on a large branch that was resting at just the right angle to where the greenery around it kept it hidden. As she collapsed, her head flew back and hit the ground, rendering her unconscious for a few seconds. By the time she’d opened her eyes, the woman with the gun and three other people were standing around her. She yelped and scrambled backwards.

“Wait, we’re not gonna hurt you,” Gun Woman said.

Jane looked at her, terrified and said, “You have a gun!”

The stranger lifted her jacket to show the holstered weapon, “I put it away.”

“Why’d you have it out in the first place? Who are you?”

“I’m sorry,” She said, putting out her hands and motioning for the girl to calm down, “My name is Emma Swan, I’m a sheriff.” She took a step closer and handed the girl an unopened bottle of water, “What’s your name?”

“Jane,” She said softly, taking the bottle of water. “Who are these people then? They don’t have any weapons.” The teen noticed one of them had a hook for a hand, “Well, except that guy.”

Killian smiled and took a bow, “Killian Jones at your service.”

“Save it Captain Guyliner, she’s too young for you,” One of the two brunettes told him.

“Why would her age matter during an introduction?”

“I know that introduction. You’ve used it on every woman you’ve slept with.”

“That’s because every woman I’ve met has happened to be an appropriate agem coincidentally. She’s the first girl I’ve come across who’s been under age. Plus, if we’d met under better circumstances, I would have given you a similar introduction and we haven’t slept together.”

Snow stepped forward and introduced herself, “Hello, Jane. My name is Snow.”

“That woman over there is Regina, the mayor.” Emma added.

Regina gave her a welcoming smile and said, “Hi.”

“Have you seen my sister?” Jane finally asked them.

Snow replied, “Your sister? No we haven’t. Was she with you?”

“I hope so. We were walking home and there was a flash of light. I woke up here, but I haven’t been able to find her yet.”

“What does she look like?” Emma asked.

“Like me. She’s my twin.”

They all looked at each other for an answer, but none of them had seen anyone on the way in. The group offered to help her look and they began their search, Snow and Regina taking off in one direction, while Emma, Killian, and Jane walked in another. Even though she was clearly nowhere near home, Jane felt comfortable in the woods, like she’d explored them before. Every now and then she’d get a slight feeling of deja vu, but it would go away almost as quickly as it came.

“So Jane, forgive me for asking,” Killian started, “But do you have a man in your life?” The looks he got made him stop and rethink the words he’d spoken. Once he realized how bad it sounded, he shifted his weight and explained, “I mean do you know anyone named Tarzan?”

“I’m assuming you guys know about the existence of fairytales?” Jane stated in the form of a question, hoping they wouldn’t laugh at her.

“Do you?” Asked Emma.

“Well, I’ve been assuming he’s Captain Hook and the other woman is Snow White, but I have no clue who you or the other lady are.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, “Well that makes this so much easier. The other woman is the previously Evil Queen.”  
Jane suddenly gave them a smile, pretending like she didn’t just get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her expression didn’t ward off suspicion, though, it only made them curious. The questions began and she finally revealed to them her secret. “My parents are Cruella and James Nolan.”

“What?” Emma asked as she and Killian took a step back.

“No, no, no, they’re not who you think,” She began, “They’re good people. My siblings and I have heard the stories and know all about what they did. When they came back-”

“Came back?!” Killian shuttered as his voice cracked.

“Yes. They were brought back by Hades to do his evil bidding, but they wanted to change, so they fled to a place where he couldn’t find them.”

“And where’s that?” Emma questioned.

“I’m not allowed to say. It’s hidden by magic and my family and I are the only ones who know where it is and can get there. They made it hard to reach for anyone else so that Hades couldn’t find them.”

The Captain smiled, then chuckled as he said, “Oh my God, that means you two are cousins.”

“How?” Jane asked, looking at Emma.

The sheriff rolled her eye and explained, “My mom is Snow White and my dad is Prince Charming.”

“You’re uncle David’s kid?”

Emma felt a little weird hearing someone call her dad uncle, but it appeared as though this girl didn’t know or possibly understand the history that had been told to her. “You do know your parents tried to-”

“I know what my parents did. However, the way that they’ve raised up proves they’re not the people they were. They hid the past from us for so long, because they didn’t want us to see them as bad or evil.”

“How old are you?”

“I’ll be fourteen soon, why?”

The pair looked at one another as Emma asked, “How is that possible? They’ve only been gone four years.”

“Yes, it’s been four years, but things like time, weather, and travel don’t work the same in our mini realm.”

“Mini realm?”

Jane nodded, “That’s what my parents call it. I thought it was big, but they told me that there’s other realms that are so large, it could take weeks to drive across.”

“How long does it take for you to drive through yours?” Killian wondered aloud.

“About a week. I can make it in less if I don’t stop.”

Emma put up her hand the second she saw the captain open his mouth to ask another question, “I think that’s enough for now. We should get back to looking for your sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

They’d wandered the forest for hours before Regina and Snow found Nessa, walking through one of the more dense areas. The pair had not been as informed of the twin’s background, but that changed soon after they began their journey back to find the other three. Nessa gave them just as much information without revealing any of their family secrets, just as her twin has done with the sheriff and pirate she was with. It wasn’t that Jane and Nessa were afraid of these people, they now knew they were related to two of them by blood. They just didn’t want to disobey their parents.

Once the twins had been reunited, the group of adults began rushing back to town. They didn’t want to say anything to the girls, but the four of them realized that they’d been tricked and there was no doubt that something bad was about to happen. Someone has anonymously left a note at Regina’s office, tipping them off that Cruella and James were still alive and well, plotting to kill them. There was no doubt that the pair had found a way to hide themselves from the lord of the underworld, but didn’t think to protect their own offspring, as there was no way anyone would know about them. Hades must have found out and used this to his advantage, offering to help the group take down their enemies once and for all.

“I just can’t believe they’re actually still alive,” Snow said to Regina as they made their way back to Storybrooke.

“I didn’t want to believe it either,” The mayor stated. She turned back to see the twins walking, hand in hand, as they asked Killian questions about his pirate adventures, “I don’t think I believe them about their parents.”

“Why not? Everyone is capable of change. Look at you.” The short haired woman pointed out, “You used to go around seeking revenge and killing anyone who got in your way, including me. Now we’re working together and you’re not evil anymore.”

Regina let out a sigh, “I know people are capable of changing, but Cruella and James?”

“He shares DNA with David, he has the potential to be just as good as his twin brother. Besides, look at them.” Snow turned and smiled as one of the twins pointed at the other and both started laughing loudly, “Do you really think two evil people could raise their children to be that happy and close to one another?”

Regina kept her eyes forward as she thought about it, “I guess not. I’m still not trusting them until I know what their intentions are.”

“Intentions?” Snow stopped and gently grabbed Regina’s arm to turn and face her, “May I remind you that we brought them here.”

Regina tugged her arm away and began walking again, forcing Snow to follow, “Yes, I know, I was the one who cast the spell. Hades may have tricked us, to get them here so that they could get rid of us for him.”

The other woman rolled her eyes, “I don’t think he thought to do that.”

“What’s your theory then, Mrs. Nolan?”

“I think Hades wants to take them, lure out James and Cruella. They managed to escape him, afterall. I can’t imagine him being too happy about that.”

Regina knew she had a point, but she wasn’t about to let down her guard in case her theory was correct. She silently hoped she was wrong as they approached the edge of the woods that overlooked the down. The gasps coming from the twins turned her around to find the girls expressions matched something of what you’d expect after someone saw a ghost. They stepped forward and looked around, then at each other, and finally to the group. It begged a question that Emma was all too eager to find an answer to.

“What’s wrong?” The blonde asked.

Nessa return with a question of her own, “How are we here?”

“Storybrooke? We were dropped in the forest just outside of town.” Emma told them, almost annoyed with how oblivious there pair was.

Jane said, “No way, this is Fort Brooke.”

They all looked at each other, confused. “What do you mean? What’s Fort Brooke?” Killian inquired.

“Our hometown. It’s the first of several communities that were established after our parents fled Underbrooke.”

Regina looked at her friends, “Great, another version of Storybrooke?”

“How do you know this is your home?” Snow asked.

Nessa pointed towards the clock town and said, “The symbol in the center of the hands on the clock tower. It’s our family crest”

They all squinted and could see something there, but they couldn’t make out any definite details. It definitely wasn’t something they’d ever seen back in Storybrooke. This new turn of events left all of them with more questions than answers, as well as leaving the Storybrooke inhabitants anxious about heading back into town. It was a relief to the twins to see their home and they didn’t hesitate to make their way down the steep embankment. In fact, the didn’t bother slowing down until their first steps onto one of the sidewalks. That’s when it hit them that they were about to reunite their parents with four people who’d seen them as an enemy for a while. They turned to check in with the strangers who’d helped them, but Snow gave them a gesture to keep going.

“Should we go home or go find mom?” Asked Nessa.

“Where is mom anyway? The high school?” Jane returned.

“No, I think she’s at the grocery store. What time is it?” The both looked up at the clock before Nessa continued, “Yeah, she’s at the store already.”

“To the store then, I think.”

The two lead the way, even though the others knew where the grocery store was located. They approached the double doors and walked through as they slid open. As they made their way around, they stopped to speak to several people, asking them if they’d seen their mom. An elderly woman finally pointed towards the back of the shop and said, “I think I just saw her speaking with Mr. Jenkins.”

They thanked the woman and walked in the direction of their mother’s last known location, finding her just as the conversation she was having ended. She smiled and waved at them excitedly, obviously happy to see her daughter’s approaching. Her smile faded when she saw the four familiar faces following behind them. A look of panic spread across her face, but both twins continued to lead the way, smiles on their faces, hoping their mom would see that everything was alright. Cruella spent no time at all pushing her flesh and blood behind her to protect them, fearing that something bad was about to happen.

“Mom, no,” They protested after each other.

“What are you doing here? How did you find us?” Cruella asked.

Emma decided to take the lead as she answered, “That’s what we aren’t clear on yet.”

Snow chimed in, “Hades may have tricked us.”

The taller, more slender blonde’s blue eyes grew as she asked, “What happened?”

Regina handed her a folded piece of paper as she explained, “Someone left this for me back in Storybrooke. There’s a spell at the bottom that we assumed would summon you.”

“Summon me? How? If this was from Hades how did he know I was alive?” She looked from the note to her old rivals and quickly followed with, “Does he know James is here?”

“We think so.”

“How did he find us?” She turned and asked her twins, “Did you two go to-”

“No, mom, we were walking home and got flashed into the forest.” Nessa explained.

Jane said to herself, “I knew it looked familiar.”

Captain Hook interrupted with a scary thought, “If he knew you were alive, but couldn’t find you, then the summoning spell was never meant for you or the father of your children.” When they all looked at him, he continued to tell them, “Hades is sneaky and could be using your daughters to find where you’re hiding.”

It hit the woman and she said, “Someone must have found a way to tell him about the twins and their siblings then. This realm is locked down. No one has come in or out in several years.” She turned and looked at her girls, “Time passes differently here. You may think we’ve only been gone a few years, but to us it’s been decades. David and I got married the second we got here and started out family. Our eldest child is twenty-eight.”

 

Regina shook her head, “That’s not possible. If it’s been nearly thirty years, why haven’t you aged?”

“David and I don’t for some reason. Our kids do. Most of the adults in Fort Brooke haven’t physically aged since they got here. After a while, you just stop.” The mother grabbed her cart and began pushing it to the front of the store. “If you were sent here for him to find James and I, then there’s no doubt he’ll be on his way. We should have a few days, if he’s coming through Storybrooke.”

“Why would he do that?” Asked Emma.

“Because we used Storybrooke to cloak us. The edge of the forest is the veil into our realm and his spell must have opened it.”

“Then how did we end up being thrown into the middle of the forest?” Jane asked.

Nessa simply stated, “This doesn’t make sense.”

The adults all looked at each other as they came to the conclusion that their theory about him tracking the twins was incorrect. “He’s not tracking them, he’s tracking the four of you.”

“Again,” Jane said irritated as they speed walked to the first available cash register, “Nessa and I shouldn’t have ended up in the forest.”

“You should have if he was hoping James and I would be the ones who showed up. No doubt he didn’t take into account that time passes differently here and while he’s busy following you, he assumes the veil will still be open.”

“That still doesn’t-”

“Your father and I are protected against him, he can’t track us. You two were the next best thing, probable the closest ones to Storybrooke.” Cruella paid for the groceries, then rushed out to an SUV, forcing the inhabitants of Storybrooke to do a double take. “Yes, this isn’t the car you’re use to seeing me drive in, but things changed after James and I had children.” She opened the front passenger door as she walked to the back and loaded the groceries, shouting, “Get in.”

Everyone piled in and the woman leading them hopped into the front seat, started the vehicle, and sped out of the parking lot. They drove down main street and turned to take a road that lead to the far east side of town, across the road that normally lead to the rest of civilization. What that led to here, no one from Storybrooke could answer. As they turned off the main road and trekked down a gravel path, a modernized mansion began to appear over the peak of the small hill they were ascending. As they came down the other side and pulled into the driveway, they could see into the home, through the huge open windows. The living room, part of the kitchen, and the dining room could all be seen. The occupants of the SUV began to pour out just in time for two wolves to come running around the side of the house, followed by James.

He looked directly at them and said to himself, “Shit.”


End file.
